Creative Costumes
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: A gothic corset and Playboy Bunny outfit and Bobby Goren's imagination don't mix. Goren/Eames


Title: Creative Costumes

Series: Law & Order: CI

Episode: 'Collective' & 'Sex Club' (they were back to back on the marathon when I caught them)

Summary: Goren's imagination runs wild when he pictures Eames in the corset like the scamming chick had, and the gold outfit of the former Playboy bunny!

Rating: …...umm....I'll take 'M' for $200 Mr. Trebek!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the situation the characters are in....that is a by-product of my THC soaked brain.

A/N: Yup, I have a dirty, dirty mind....and love trying to put it in to words to share with those who would like to read. Sooo.....make my day and at the end, click that review button and leave me some warm and fuzzies please!

* * *

Goren has a cocky smirk on his face walking in to 1PP this bright morning. He and Eames had just wrapped up the Carlotta case, as they dubbed it, and the Playboy case (again, they nickname their case files), and finally had a free day off. He of course, spent his day making his plans. Oh, he is sure Alex is going to LOVE what he purchased for her. No, purchased would be the wrong word...because he definitely had to order these items especially for her.

When they had been at the tailor asking questions about the Rosalie dress, the pictures of the corset made his pants grow tight. It wasn't just the idea of the corset, it was the idea of _Alex_ in the corset that excited him so much. Once the image of her in a burgundy and black lace corset threatened to burn a permanent image in his brain, he knew what he had to do. He spent hours on the computer at the station looking up sites where he can special order costume and lingerie attire. After hiding the windows he had up, next it was time for Bobby Goren to play spy to get at Alex's personnel file down in records. All he needs are uniform measurements. Of course, he will have to adjust for something tighter and more revealing. After he clicks to finalize the order he becomes a very happy man. All he has to do now is play the patient man for a few weeks. Alex is going to receive the costume as a Halloween gift...but she can use it any day of the year.

When Bobby kept ignoring her glances, she knows something was up. She just can't put her finger on the abnormality yet. Some times she finds herself afraid at the thought of Goren holding something back or there being something wrong with his well-being. Over the years, Alex found herself getting attached to him and slowly forming a permanent bond with this man. Hopefully he feels the way she does, if not, she will learn to hide her emotions and lock them deep inside. She gives a short shrug and returns to her paper work, trying to immerse herself in it and maybe try and tune Bobby out. If her mind keeps wandering back to him, she'll never get any work done at all! Argh! This man is frustrating her because she is unable to read him at times! Shaking her head furiously, Alex attempts to get concentrated again.

Bobby hopes that she will forgive him later for what he is doing now to her. He hates to ignore her, but if he gets even just a glimpse of her eyes he'll be lost and will then proceed to blab every thing to her involuntarily. Instead of opening his mouth to talk to her, he drudges back in to paper work trying to breeze through it quickly today. A few moments passed and he decided 'that's it'. Bobby can't take acting this way toward her, especially since it's intentionally. He looks up at her, seeking her gaze. When her gaze settles on his, his eyes begin to convey the message that he is truly sorry and wants to make it up to her.

While out on a lunch run, Bobby receives a call on his cell that his packages have been delivered to the post office nearest him and available to pick up at his convenience. He struggles not to yelp out in victory, he doesn't want to alert Alex to his plans. After lunch, he suggests since Deakins had called to tell them to go home, that she come over to his place so he can pick up something and then head back to her house. Yeah, her house is further away from the city, and neighbors aren't really really close, meaning if she screams during sex, the authorities would not be called. 'I am ashamed at myself for thinking those things about my partner.' He admonishes himself in his head. She readily agrees to that plan and they settle on finishing the paper work. Every now and then a giggle would be heard from Alex as they play footsie under their desks.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for the pair. As per usual, Bobby tosses the keys to Alex. It is mandatory that she drives, he's only allowed to drive in any situation where she's unable to . As they weave their way in to traffic, Bobby instructs her where to turn and which streets are quicker at this time of day to get to his post office. She is fortunate to find a spot right out front and Bobby quickly hops out, motioning for her to stay with the engine running. Next thing she knew, he's running out of the building with two moderately sized packages under his arms. He places them in the back seat and then hops back in to the front passenger seat and buckles up. The next stop is his apartment for him to pick up an overnight bag. On the way over to Alex's place they stop at an Italian take out place to get some dinner. Trying not to seem eager when they arrive at her house, they pace themselves getting out of the car and heading up to the front door. Bobby keeps reaching out for Alex, seeking her reassuring touch. Once dinner is finished, he quickly cleans up the empty dishes and getting them out of the way. When returning towards the living room, he steps to the side in the hallway and collects both boxes, bringing them with him in the living room. The look on Alex's face is one of confusion, yet inquisitive. He gracefully places them in front of her and urges her to open the packages.

The first box contained the golden playboy outfit just like the one in the evidence of this past case. Her eyes grew wide and her breath escapes her when she catches sight of the outfit, or lack there of. An enormous smile broke out on her face as she held the outfit in front of her. Immediately she jumped up and held it against her. Suddenly, a very seductive look crosses her face and she nails Bobby's gaze with her own, showing him the fire in her eyes. Gently setting the outfit aside she proceeded to open the second package. She tears through the tape at a feverish pace. Tearing the tissue paper out of her way, she spotted the costume. It was like the corset that the suspect ordered. This one is burgundy with black lace atop of it. The eyelets are threaded with a black silk ribbon. It is by far, along with the other costume, the sexiest thing she has ever seen. She motions for Goren to stay put and she runs to the bedroom, shuts the door, and clicks the lock. Alex spares only a moment to decide which one she is going to wear right now. She chooses the burgundy corset. She manages to slip it on smoothly, and then proceeds to thread the ribbon through the holes and then to tighten it. It was easy because this corset ties in the front. When she tightened it up nicely all the way to the top, she has just the right amount of cleavage showing. 'Bobby is going to die when he sees this!' She shouted in her mind.

Bobby began to fidget once Alex closed the door and locked it. He tries all the usual methods of calming down and none are successful. Just before he was ready to call in the towel at remaining calm, he hears the lock click again, and then the door opening. What he sees approaching him is a vision of heaven. Alex has on the burgundy corset with black lace. The black ribbon looks absolutely sinful leading up to her ample bosom. He licks his lips in anticipation of action to come. In one swift movement, Alex drops to her knees, getting down on all fours. The sight of her like that is enough for Bobby to almost erupt then and there. Her movements slinky as she crawls towards him bit by bit. As she gets closer to Bobby, she begins to moan, at first quietly then gradually getting louder. She too licks her lips at the thought of his lips upon hers. Bobby scoops her up in to his arms and quickly heads towards the bedroom. He lowers Alex to sit on the edge of the bed. His hands rake in the sensation of the lace upon silk and it is driving him wild. Alex arches her back when Bobby's hands roam over her body, angling her neck so slightly, just tempting Bobby to place his lips on her smooth skin. He gives in to the pulling urge and in a flash his lips are caressing her skin, enticing her with his tongue flicking to taste her scent. Alex feels herself grow wet at his actions. She gasps when she feels one of his fingers sneak in to her panties and begin running it up and down her slit. Never before has she been this turned on at a mere touch!

He is trying to take his time, to savor every second, but it's all her fault for making him painfully aroused. A moan escapes his mouth when his finger slips in her slit and feels how turned on she is. Aside from heavy breathing, the only other sound in the room is of Bobby shedding his clothes then moves to undo the silk ribbon of the corset. He lowers himself to his knees to get the optimal view of unveiling her breasts to him. Carefully he pulls at the dark silk ribbon as if he is unwrapping the most precious gift in the world. When the ribbon is pulled through the last loop, he spreads the material apart to take in the sight of her. Her breasts rise and fall with every breath she takes. A smirk appears on Bobby's face just before he lowers his head to her right breast, gently sucking and lapping at the nipple. Shocks of electricity travels through her with every flick of his tongue. Her body practically lifts off the bed as she arches her back, his mouth sucking even harder, then moves to the other nipple not forgetting to attend to it. Alex is writhing on the edge of the bed, begging for Bobby to take her. His finger moves inside her, causing her to crash in to her first orgasm. She hurries to catch her breath as it washes over her.

"Do you always get so turned on?" Bobby whispers in her ear, smiling when he feels her shiver.

She shakes her head, before remembering to voice her answer. "No," She breathed. "Just with you."

His pupils dilated and his nose flared. He does this to her, only him. A low growl echoes in the room. "I've craved you for so long Alexandra."

Hearing him speak her entire name makes her nerves catch fire. "For as long as I've wanted you?" She asks.

His eyebrows lift in surprise, never thinking that she wants him as he wants her. He licks his suddenly dry lips. "I need you so badly my love." His breath is shallow, struggling to catch it.

"If you need me so badly...then take me, _now_." Her voice sweet as honey when she begs for him to make her his. Mere seconds later she finds herself being thrown up further on the bed.

There is no description for the primal growl that emanates from Bobby as he eyes her up. He has been waiting for this moment since he was partnered up with her. The vibes of awareness are pure euphoria as they spread to the outer limits of his system. He has to struggle for breath, she is the most beautiful treasure in his eyes. "Are you sure you want this? Once I cross that line, you will belong to no one else but me, and I will never let you go my sweet and precious jewel."

Alex thinks she is going to pass out from the heat radiating up her cheeks. She begins losing control over herself with every word that comes out of his mouth. What he told her...no one had ever said before. It made her feel wanted, yet shiver at the wicked undertones in his voice. "Y-y-yes....I-I do.." She stutters out but regains courage. "Complete me, Bobby. You'll never have to let me go." Stray moisture fell upon her face, and in a flash he was there to wipe it away.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You have me now, I'll make sure you never have a reason to cry again. It hurts me when I see you sad." He soothes her, running a hand through her hair, the other hand rubbing her back in up and down motion. He showers her with light kisses that grow incessantly urgent to make their claim. When their lips meet, it is a bruising kiss, leaving both pair swollen and wanting more. Movements are more frantic, bodies begin to become lost in each other as he shows her exactly how desperately he needs her. Gasps, sighs, moans, and whisperings of love are the only things heard in the room. Bobby thrusts inside her with no warning, impaling her deep. Alex cries out in surprise, then softly moans in pleasure. He starts to move in and out of her, slow at first, then steadily increasing speed. His hands grip at her hips, pushing her down on him to meet his every thrust. Their souls meld together each time their physical bodies join. An orgasm builds within Alex, with each entry of his member, the feeling threatens to bubble up and over take her. She has never been to this level of pleasure before. What is happening between them is pure carnal passion. This is the desperate need being fulfilled, this is the clocks slowing down to a crawl as they transcend the barrier of time. Doubts are torn apart and thrown out the window during their love making.

His fingers thread themselves through her hair, gently tugging on it. Ragged breath is released from his throat when he gathers the effort to speak. "Alex....my sweet, sweet Alex. There is nothing more beautiful in life than you, your entire form of being. You make me complete, and for once in my life I am truly happy. Your face is drawn in my dreams, I am forever thinking of you. Every time I see the sparkle in your eyes when you look at me, I fall in love all over again." His pace starts to quicken even more as he speaks. "Please, never leave me my love. You are the glue that holds me together, with out you, I would break in to a million little pieces."

Right at that moment her heart goes out to him, beating at one with him. Alex draws in a sharp breath when his hard cock hits her g-spot, rubbing against it and turning her on ever more than before. "Oh Bobby," She caresses his face. "I will never leave you. My being is part of your being now and we will never be separated, got it? I drown in your eyes, I need to be by your side. I love you, have since the first time I saw you...even if I didn't know it consciously. I am yours Bobby....all yours."

With those last words falling from her mouth, Bobby yells her name as he falls head first over the edge of his orgasm in to the chasm below. His entire body shakes and convulses, spilling every last bit of his seed in to her. Meanwhile, Alex is losing herself as her hips buck straight off the bed, grinding hard in to him. She grips his dick so hard inside her, muscles squeezing his member so tightly trying to suck him to the final drop. As they come down from their endorphin high, Bobby clutches at her, pulling her tightly against him, effectively trapping her to him. He begins to mumble incoherently, but Alex is able to make out such words as 'mine', 'never leave', and 'love so much'. A smile stretches across her face as she snuggles in to him. They doze off in each others arms, each falling in to a sound and peaceful sleep. A few hours have passed when Bobby stirs, accidentally waking Alex in the process. He shifts and lays so that his head is propped up on his left hand, while his other hand is wrapped securely around her waist.

"Your eyes are so enchanting when they sparkle in the moonlight." He leans to whisper in her ear.

Alex mumbles 'thank you' in to his chest. She then turns to get a better vantage point. "How long did you have this planned?"

The blush spreading on his cheeks give away his guilt. "Ever since we visited that dressmaker on the Carlotta case. I just pictured you in that corset and knew I had to get it for you to wear. Then we had the Playboy Bunny case and I also wanted to get you that kind of outfit as well. I was right...you are drop dead sexy, even more so than the image in my head."

"I love you. For some reason I am turned on something fierce by the possessive tone in your voice. I take it you don't share what's yours with others?" Alex asked in a breathy voice, her face growing flush as another wave of arousal hits her.

"That's right, I don't share." He explains. "I also don't like other men coveting what is mine. From now on, you belong to me, my sweet Alex." The pitch of his voice dropped to low and dangerous levels. He grins a cocky half smirk when he feels her shiver against him.

Unconsciously Alex begins arching her body against his. The need to be taken grows too strong for her to ignore. "Oooooh Bobby...no one is going to take me away. I want only _you_ taking me, making love to me. Please, I need you again."

Bobby is surprised at how quickly he recovers and places himself inside her again. He is so turned on by her. Her love hole is so tight, she must have been made just for him. He flips Alex over so that she is on top riding him. She digs her knees in to his sides and then rides him as if she is riding a wild stallion. When she rocks herself forward, his meaty cock is hitting her extra special spot over and over. It isn't nearly as long as before when she comes hard, violently shaking on top of him before collapsing. Bobby nearly jumps in to the air he slams his dick in to her hard, dumping a second load in to her. By this point, both are struggling to catch their breath, air has suddenly become a precious commodity. Her lips inch their way to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his chest and up to his ear. She murmurs words of love to him, snuggling deeper in to his embrace. His line of vision is full of exploding dots and swirls as he tries to regain his senses.

He sniffs a waft of her shampoo in her hair and he sighs, content. "I love you, Alex. Will you be with me...f-f-f-forever by my side?" He instinctively shrinks back a little while waiting for a response.

Alex turns her head so she is looking straight at him. "Of course I will stay with you forever. I love you too." She feels him physically relax at her reassuring answer.

Sounds of the city fade away in to the night as they both fall asleep for a second time. This is the happiest day of their lives. Tomorrow Bobby knows where he is headed. No, not to a costume gallery...but to a jeweler. 'Good thing I know her ring size.' He thinks to himself as he drifts away from consciousness.

* * *

A/N: THE END! Did y'all enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it and sharing with y'all. If y'all were to be so kind and clicky the review button por favor y gracias. Should I continue? Any input as to what y'all would like to see next?


End file.
